The Shadow (Five Hargreeves x OC) DISCONTINUED
by darksapphire29
Summary: There was one baby in particular Hargreeves wanted more than the rest. But, in the end, the Handler snatched the girl from his grasp. Now, she has the child in her possession, locked away to be used to their advantage. Her name is Rhianna, and this is the story of how she met the Umbrella Academy.
1. Prologue

On the twelfth hour of the first day of October 1989, 43 women around the world gave birth. This was unusual only in the fact that none of these women had been pregnant when the day first began. Sir Reginald Hargreeves, eccentric billionaire and adventurer, resolved to locate and adopt as many of the children as possible.

He got seven of them.

Set apart from these seven, there was one child in particular he deemed more valuable than the rest. But the Handler, a high ranking influencer of the Commission, sought her out too. In the end, she snatched the girl from his grasp. Now, she has the girl in her possession, locked away at the Temps headquarters in 1955 to be manipulated and used to their advantage. No one but the Handler, her boss and the very few the two have told know of the girl's exact whereabouts. She was named Rhianna, and this is her story.


	2. 1

Rhianna's P.O.V.

I wake with a start, groaning as I sit up in bed. Looking around my room, I sigh as I take in the bland, concrete walls of the little box I live in. _I'm still here_. I glare at them, wishing them away, to set me free. But, as usual, they do not move. I'm still trapped here, isolated from the world.

I sigh and force myself out of bed, stumbling over to the large, bulky iron door, careful to walk in the light of the lightbulb. I yank it open, a high pitched creak echoing down the long, stone hall. I walk down it, almost in a trance. Heck, I probably am in a trance. I've walked down this hall by myself early every morning since I was 6, and now, at 4am 15 years later, I walk down it again.

I near the turning point of the hall. Where I can continue forward like every other day to meet my mistress for training, or turn left and go down the hall with a single, locked, so far impenetrable door with valuable information behind it. If I can find out why they need me here, after all these years, I can decide whether I should try run away. Leave this dreadful place. Of course, it's likely that I won't end up breaking in, and run away in the end anyway. But I have to know what my purpose is, if I am still of importance to them.

I turn left. Soon to be proved penetrable door it is, I think to myself, a small grin beginning to form on my thin lips.

I traipse along the hall, keeping my eyes forward. My heart begins to beat faster as I realise how dark it is down here. The other corridor is much brighter, but this hall holds no light. Only shadow. As I walk, the darkness around me reaches out her slender fingers, calling for me.

_Good morning._ Ignoring the darkness as normal, I don't reply.

_I know you want it, this power._ I inhale sharply.

_You're going to do this now?_ I say, sounding almost bored, trying to show I'm not interested. But my racing heart gives me away.

_It is yours_. She whispers, her tone soft and calm. The opposite of how I feel.

_No! Not after what you did to me. You know this_. I explain sternly, my face blank. Feelings are a weakness, especially when they are revealed to one's enemy. I refuse to show weakness.

_I saved you!_ I roll my eyes, my face fuming.

_Saved me? What you did was out of fear!_

_You weren't learning fast enough! You were becoming of less importance to them._ I cross my arms and quicken my pace, walking that little bit faster. _If I hadn't done anything they would've killed you!_ I go to turn around, about to explode, but an unbelieving, humourless laugh escapes me before losing my cool.

_That wouldn't have mattered, what you did was unforgivable._

_Wouldn't have mattered? Now you can escape!_ I shake my head and keep walking, head held high and back straight. _It is your **birthright** to use it._ She is more persistent every day, and I know she only wants to help me. But I simply cannot allow her. Allowing her help means I trust her, and I would never. Not again. Not after she betrayed me. I can't allow myself to be so trusting. This is why I am, apparently, 'easily manipulated'.

_She's wrong you know… _I freeze.

_You really aren't very trusting._

_Leave me alone!_ I break into a run; I must escape her.

_But you can trust **me**. We are one and the same_. The darkness insists. I scoff and turn around. Before me stands the definition of what my powers are capable of. A walking, talking, living shadow. My shadow. Face to face with my powers, my captor, my enemy, my friend, I give her the most firm, commanding look I can muster.

_I am nothing like you._ My shadow falters, unsure of her next move. At this point all I can hear is the pounding of my heart in my ears, and the screams in my head telling me to bolt while I can.

I don't move.

_You are me, as I am you. You would do well to remember that._ She mutters sadly. I turn away from her and jog… then run... then sprint.

There are some people who are afraid of the dark. I'm terrified. There are others who are teased for fearing their own shadow. To hell with saying I'm not, because I'd lie. Those timid people who think they're afraid, have no idea of what it means to be scared of the darkness. I shake my head and keep running, the end of the hall nearing me.

_Why won't you listen?_ She questions, her voice revealing how vexed she really is.

_Shut up! Shut up! Shut UP!_ I order, but like me, my shadow doesn't listen either.

_I'm trying to help you!_ She insists, slightly hurt. I squeeze my fists tight and run faster, wishing I could really fight her.

_I don't want your help!_

_You need my help!_ I jump at how loud her voice is, and looking to the right I see her running beside me. Mimicking my movements— like she used to. Before I can resist, a small smile makes its way onto my face. I can't see her face because of the darkness, but I know that if could, she'd be smiling too. I can feel it.

_I know_, I tell her gently, giving up on arguing. _Let's do this_. My smile morphs into a confident smirk, and I feel my powers surging through me.

I wiz down the hall, my shadow flying beside me. The shadows surround me; left, right, above, below, behind, in front, everywhere. My breathing becomes more ragged and laboured as my fears take hold once again, and I feel my body fighting it.

_Be calm_. Her voice sounds in my head, her assurance welcoming. _You can do this_. I look to her and nod. I close my eyes for a second and concentrate. The darkness engulfs her and me, and we cannot escape. But it's in that moment, in the very second I feel it has taken me, that I feel free. I pump my arms and legs faster, but not to get away. No. To feel the air pass through me as we fly. At the end of the hall, I see the door. The one door I have never been allowed to open. The one room I have never broken into in all these years.

I'm so close, now, so close to knowing everything. I can feel it. I inhale light, and exhale dark. I am the dark, and before I can hesitate, before I can tell my powers to stop, I pass right through the restricted door.

_My breathing became heavier and more panicked as I strained my powers. The sound of their booming footsteps became louder every second, and, being the weak 14 year old self I used to be, I wasn't even close to getting through that door. The door that may reveal who I really am, why I am still here and why they won't let me go._

Stop, we need to go! _Anna- my shadow- urged._

_"No." I snapped. "We're so close, so close…" I squeezed my eyes shut, tightly, and tried to look inside the room. But my eyes in the shadows were closed behind that door, and no matter what I tried, no matter how hard I concentrated, I couldn't see anything._

_"Crap," I muttered in frustration, having failed once again._

Rhianna! _Anna shouted at me, and I quickly brought a finger to my lips, forgetting only I could hear her speak. Deciding against being caught, I beckoned the shadows to grow, and they blanketed us once more. We stood in the darkness again, looking around at the shimmering holes in space. Each hole or 'window' as I called it were like the eyes of shadows. Everything they saw was in there, and through them I could see too._

_I began my search for an empty room within my 'home'. As I searched the blackness, my eyes widened slightly in shock. There were so many windows, much more than the last time I had been there. So many places, so many people, so many opportunities to escape. For a moment, I stood in awe at the things I could do with this power, all the places I could go. Slowly, I turned my head, taking in as many portals as I could. Every shaded area in the whole world was there, in my only safe place._

_"Look, Anna! There's so many…" I never thought I could travel so far. I sit for a moment and stare at them all, before I noticed I received no response. "Anna?" I turned around, looking for my shadow, but she was nowhere to be seen. I shrugged, she wasn't bound to me anymore; I couldn't expect her to be on my every beck and call._

_I stood up from my miserable spot on the floor, and began to wander the never ending shadows. I recognised a few places: Paris, Sydney, London, New York, Egypt, Greece, Italy…_

_After who knows how long, I eventually stopped before a window revealing a large mansion. On the front double doors was a black umbrella within a circle. Curious, I ventured closer to the shadows inside the large house. I saw what looked like six children racing up a long, twisting staircase, all trying their hardest to win. For the start, a tall blonde boy was fighting with a dark-haired boy for coming first, until another boy… appeared… from nowhere._

_This caused me to blink randomly and frown, confused out of my mind. Where in hell did he even come from? I watched them race, and heard an older man say he 'adapted' in response to the blonde boy complaining that the strange one cheated. The boy sounded like he was used to it, in fact perhaps so used to it he found the boy's intriguing act annoying. _

_After the 'cheating' boy won, I snuck back over to the window looking over the mansion. _Perhaps he was like me? Special._ I thought maybe all 6 of them were. They could've lived in a 'home for special children'. _I could go and ask them!_ I had thought. I reached my thin, pale hand out to skim the surface of the window with my fingertips. I wondered about how strange I would seem, suddenly appearing and stepping out from the shadow of a tree or street light. I felt a sudden rush of adrenaline and I could barely contain my excitement to escape the Handler and her commission. To meet people my own age. To perhaps even make a friend. I was indeed so rejoiced to have found a solution to everything that I didn't think of why I even wanted to meet them before I jumped through the window._

_Yet, my only way to freedom, was the very thing that trapped me. That was something I learnt that day. As I tried to push my body through the window, to travel to a whole other state, country, even continent, the shadows refused to release me. _

_I felt betrayed, wounded. Like my heart was ripped out through my throat, and when I got it back a large chunk of it was missing._

_The shadows were **so** **much** **more** than my only friends, but it turns out they wanted to lock me away, too._

(A/N) Hello fellow reader-writer! Thank you so much for reading my story! :D This is the first fanfiction I have shared publicly, and I've decided to do The Umbrella Academy for the fans like me who don't think there's enough out there, or just need to read something new. Another note, my stories will have barely any to no curse words. Please don't turn away from my story because of this point, and I'm truly sorry if you're disappointed when we meet the Academy because of the lack or replacement of some words. I don't swear in real life so writing stories without much cursing in them is just how I write. There will be some with the more memorable lines I just couldn't bring myself to change. Please review if you can, I'm not afraid of constructive criticism to help me improve my stories and see you next chapter!


	3. Author's Note

Sorry I haven't updated for this long. I know it might not have been that long for some people, but others it's been at least a month. Maybe. Anyway, I know this story has barely begun, but I thought some people would like to know I'm discontinuing this story. Probably because i was binge watching stranger things ?

I've just lost the idea, but I have a whole new one now. The main character has similar powers plus new ones. But I'm not writing it on here, not right now anyway. And I think I might wait until I've written at least five chapters before posting this time ?

It should be better than this one. Hopefully. I'll certainly try anyway.

Sorry for any inconvenience, but if you want you can find my new stranger things + umbrella academy (+ oc) cross-over on wattpad


End file.
